Romané
by Biankita87
Summary: Rachel berry es una bella gitana, quien ama sus costumbres y sus creencias, hija del patriarca de su pueblo y en edad de casarse, pero que pasa cuando conoce a una rubia que biene a remover su vida? anuncio G-p y obviooo Brittana..entren a leer
1. Chapter 1

advertencia: este fic contiene G,P para las ke no sepan es que quinn tiene un pene...pero aviso a que no esperen algo asii sexoso explicitoo..es solo ke para mi idea necesito ke quinn tenga su cosita jajajaja pero en si la historia tiene un tema profundo.

y como siempre glee no me pertenece...bla bla!

* * *

><p><strong>El encuentro<strong>

Capitulo 1

La nueva comunidad gitana dirigida por Leroy Berry el rey de los gitanos, Casado con Shelby una gitana hermosa y en sus tiempos bien cotizada, una digna esposa de un rey, Leroy o como bien lo llamaba su pueblo "el rey" era un hombre amado y respetado, tenía dos hijas las cuales pronto deberían buscar un marido para casarse y asi seguir la tradición que por años regia el clan gitano.

Rachel Berry era la gitana mas hermosa que el pueblo gitano podría decear, tenia un cuerpo envidiable pese a su baja estatura, su voz era de muerte su pelo y sus ojos enamoraban a cualquier ser humano existente, pegada a las tradiciones gitanas y tratando siempre de enorgullecer el nombre de su familia y por sobre todas las cosas a su padre el rey, pese a que tenia un sinfín de admiradores y candidatos interminables por los gitanos mas jóvenes que buscaban como fuera ser el marido de la joven gitana esta no encontraba el si definitivo, a decir verdad los candidatos no la cautivaban.

Por otro lado se encontraba su hermana Brittay Berry si bien eran totalmente diferentes en físico y en sus conductas, brittany se caracterizaba por vivir la vida relajada, se podría decir que era mas rebelde ya que para ella no todo giraba en torno al pueblo gitano, ella quería experiencias nuevas y conocer gentes y tradiciones, si bien tenia también muchos pretendientes ninguno le llamaba la atención ella sabia que habia algo mas esperando por ella.

La nueva comunidad habia llegado a Lima Ohio, un pueblo pequeño pero acogedor, según habia contado el rey este pueblo le habia dado mucho al pueblo gitano, aquí el habia crecido y habia conocido a Shelby su querida esposa, sin duda después de haber prácticamente conocido el mundo era hora de tomar un receso y que mejor lugar que Lima.

Mientras los Gitanos se instalaban y armaban las "charas" (carpas) a lo lejos se encontraban un grupo de chicos mirando con curiosidad esta nueva gente extranjera para ellos.

Quinn Fabray la chica mas popular de lima, una chica hermosa de pelo rubio y ojos avellanas, conocida por ser la capitana de las porristas en la escuela Mckinley high, respetada, admirada y sobre todo codiciada por hombres y mujeres pero su corazón estaba con las mujeres ya que era abiertamente homosexual y a nadie le importaba al contrario atraía mas a la gente, pese a estar saliendo con una y con otra su corazón aun no encontraba a la mujer perfecta para amar con locura, quinn poseía un secreto si bien su físico era el de una chica normal una parte de su cuerpo no lo era ya que poseía un pene o aparato reproductor masculino, algo no usual y al cual los doctores le llamaban intersexualidad, pero a las chicas con las que habia estado eso no les importaban al contrario siempre buscaban a quinn para sacarse la curiosidad y para poder enamorarla pero no resultaba ya que quinn solia dejarlas al otro dia de haber dormido con ella se podría decir que era una rompe corazones.

Santana lopez era la mejor amiga de Quinn la coocapitana del grupo de porristas comandada por su querida amiga, santana se caracterizaba por ser dura e ironica pero era una buena persona pese a que buscaba causar el miedo entre

Los miembros de la escuela, santana también era una mujeriega o rompecorazones tampoco habia encontrado el amor y los buscaba constantemente en cada mujer con la que se acostaba, también era muy cotizada por las chicas y chicos del MH.

Finn: wow hay varias gitanas que están super lindas!- decia mirándolos

Mercedes: y tu a quien no encuentras linda?- decia burlándose de fin

Artie: sabían que saben de brujerías y esas cosas, que si no les haces caso te maldicen?- decia con emoción tratando de sorprender a sus amigos

Santana: esas son idioteces artie, deja de leer tanta estupides- decia rodando los ojos

Puck: dicen que ellas no pueden relacionarse con ninguna persona que no sea Gitana, eso debe ser realmente malo ya que aquí estoy yo! – decia arrogante y a la vez sonriendo.

Quinn: ya dejen de hablar tanta estupides y dejen a los gitanos en paz- decia mientras daba la espalda a los nuevos visitantes.

Puck: wow! Han visto a esa hermosura?- decia anonadado

Finn: es la cosa mas bella que han visto mis ojos- decia con la boca abierta

Kurt: ya dejen las babas, aunque eh de admitir que la gitana esta linda- decia objetivamente

Blaine: tienes razón amor- decia mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

Quinn: haber que tanto miran- decia al tiempo que se giraba para ver lo que sus amigos tanto admiraban.

Y si tenían razón, allí estaba Rachel con un bello vestido gitano con su pelo movido por el calido aire y su bella sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera, Quinn admiraba todo de aquella gitana, desde lo mas minimo y su corazón comenzó a acelerar "dios que bella es" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras la observaba.

Rachel que se encontraba ordenando la chara sintió una mirada intensa y no dudo en dirigir su mirada a ese grupo de personas que se encontraba observándolas, se encontró con la mirada de intensa de quinn y eso le causo curiosidad, la rubia le da una sonrisa característica de ella para seducir pero rachel no se inmuto y siguió con lo suyo.

Santana: ya deja las babas fabray- decia burlándose

Quinn: no puedo, acaso no la viste? Es la persona mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida- decia embelesada

Santana: sin duda es hermosa, pero mas me gusto aquella rubia que esta a su lado- decia sonriendo

Quinn: si esta linda pero yo me quedo con la morena- decia sonriendo como tonta

Tina: bueno no oyeron a puck? Ellas no se pueden relación con ustedes asi que ya dejen la baba y las ilusiones!- decia divertida

Quinn: eso no es impedimento para una fabray- decia orgullosa

Santana: ni para una lopez- copiaba la postura de su amiga quinn

Brittay: EE no te parecen divertidos esos Gallé( no gitano)- decia mientras los miraba

Rachel: Iok! (no) ya deja de decir tanta custion! Y ya deja de mirar a esos gallé por santa sara!- decia ofuscada

Brittany: eee y ati que te pasó? Por que me hablas así- decia algo enojada

Rachel: como que porque? Acaso no te escuchas? Tanta atención que le das a esos gallé, mejor terminemos rápido que nuestra dey (madre) vendrá a ver que todo este listo- decia mientras seguia acomodando las cosas en la chara

Brittany: ea!(si, esta bien) sigamos, pero no puedes negar que esa E chaj (chica) esta mirándote mucho- decia divertida

Rachel al escuchar las palabras de su hermana alza la mirada para descubrir la intensa mirada de la rubia sobre ella, era hermosa no lo podia negar pero esos pensamientos no podían estar en su cabeza, no en una gitana y menos la hija del rey, sin dudarlo bajo la mirada mostrando algo de incomides.

Ya instalados en sus charas, cada gitano hacia diferentes actividades, las hermanas berry habían optado por pasear por el pueblo.

Si bien los gitanos no eran bien mirados, la belleza de estas dos jóvenes no pasaba desapercibidos por lo cual el patriarca habia mandado dos pretendientes de cada hija para que las cuidara de cualquier inconveniente.

Jessy un gitano guapo y codiciado por las gitanas, con una gran voz y profundamente enamorado de rachel, sobreprotector y orgulloso, cuida de las leyes gitanas como si fuera lo mas importante de su vida sin duda el mejor candidato para ser el esposo de rachel, llevaba tiempo pretendiendo a rachel pero esta aun no daba el si, el patriarca le tenia un cariño inmenso y deseaba que fuera su yerno.

Roy un chico guapo, gracioso y profundamente enamorado de brittany hermano de Jessy, el admira a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas y siempre lo sigue en todo, también dueño de una voz hermosa, junto a su hermano cantan en las fiestas gitanas.

Rachel: ee tengo sed, ire a comprar algo para tomar- decia para separarse del grupo la verdad es que estaba cansada de ser custodiada por su eterno pretendiente jessy, aveces sentía que no tenia otro destino que ser su esposa.

Jessy: iok! Nosotros te acompañamos, no puedes ir sola por ahí- le decia agarrando su mano

Rachel: iok! Vendre rápido, solo esperame aquí- decia afuscada separándose de el

Una vez que ingresa al supermercado se sorprende por tantos pasillos que este tenia, perdida intenta encontrar su ansiada agua, pero sin encontrar nada se desespera porque habia perdido la salida, asustada no se da cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella y choca.

Rachel: ee disculpa- le dice levantanado la mirada

Quinn: no ha sido nada, estas bien- decia mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía

Rachel: iok! Esta todo bien paisana, la culpa también la tuve yo- decia mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de quinn

Quinn: iok? Que es eso? A por cierto me llamo Quinn, mucho gusto- decia ofreciendo su mano

Rachel: iok! Significa No y me llamo Rachel- decia mientras le daba la mano

Quinn: se van a quedar mucho tiempo por estos lados?- intentaba entablar conversación

Rachel: eso es algo que no te interesa paisana- decia esto mientras se marchaba

Quinn: hey no lo tomes a mal, solo quería saber mas de ti- le dice amigablemente

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos fijamente era como si el mundo desaparecia, sus cuerpos reaccionaban de una forma extraña y ninguna quería apartarse de su lado, hasta que fueron interrmpidas por un gitano muy enojado.

Jessy: hey deja a mi gitana!- decia enojado y altanero

Rachel: So keres? (que haces?)- le decia enojada a su compañero

Jessy: picharelo (yo conosco) a los gallé(no gitano) y no tienen nada de bueno, te lo puchélo (te lo digo), ea (asi) que vamos tu dade debe estar preocupado- le dice tomando su brazo para empujar hacia afuera

Rachel: iok! Dejame sola, aractu tu (cuidate tu) que yo se me cuidar sola- dicho esto se safa de jessy para caminar sola

Jessy intentaba seguirla pero quinn se le puso entre medio.

Quinn: te dijo que la dejaras sola- le dice con su mirada de perra

Jessy: alejate de mi paisana sino te ira muy mal

Quinn: creeme que no te tengo miedo- decia mientras se acercaba mas desafiante

Jessy: entonces deberías de tenerlo, nadie se acerca a mi gitana, entendido!- le dice desafiante

Santana: algún problema Q?- decia arrogante mientras se acercaba

Puck: acaso te esta molestando el gitanito Quinn?- decia mientras lo rodeaba por detrás

Y asi llegaron sus amigos intentando causar miedo al gitano, pero quinn no perderia el tiempo con el asi que salió afuera del supermercado para ver si lograba ver a su gitana bella.

Y allí estaba junto a su hermana y a rory quienes se hablaban en su leguan y a lo que quinn no podia entender.

Quinn: hey rachel? – le dice acercándose a ella

Rachel se puso nerviosa no sabia que esa rubia hermosa la seguiría afuera.

Rachel: si? Que pasa paisana-

Quinn: se te quedo esto en el super- decia algo timida

Rachel: ohh falá, digo gracias- le dice sonriendo y tomando la botella de agua

Quinn: de nada- decia emboba por la belleza de rachel y esa sonrisa que la habia matado

El momento perfecto lo interrumpe Jessy que venia hecho un demonio, nombro millones de palabras en gitano que quinn no logro entender pero poco le importaba ella solo miraba a su bella gitana.

Después de haber discutido con jessy rachel se marcha no sin antes despedirse de aquella rubia de ojos avellanas que le habia parecido tierna

Rachel: gracias de muevo, adiós.

Brittany: deblea paisana

Quinn: ooh sii deblea- decia mientras las miraba acercándose.

Santana: cierra la boca Q o te traigo un babero- decia riéndose

Quinn: esa gitana tiene que ser mia santana, nose como pero ella tiene que ser mia- decia sin apartar la mirada de la silueta de rachel a lo lejos

Santana: estas loca Q, mejor vamos adentro que los chicos nos esperan-

Mientras santa se regresaba por la puerta del supermercado, quinn seguia pensando que esa morena de mirada sexy y a la vez tierna la habia cautivao seria para ella," pero como acercarme" se debatía internamente, lo único claro era que volveria a ver a la Gitana Rachel.

* * *

><p>como se me ocurrio esto? jaa un dia iba caminando por el moll de mi ciudad y me encontre con un monton de gente que miraban a alguien denntro de una peluqueria prestigiosa y yo de curiosa fui a ver que habia y alli estaba la gitana del momento..una que es famosa y hermosa...entonces la ampolleta se alumbro! jajajajaj<p>

me pregunte como seria una historia con esta tematica, rachel una gitana y quinn un no gitano...genial no?

bueno pese a ke la idea es genial jajaj me doy flores...es algo complicadoo me eh tenido ke introducir en ese mundo xd las palabras han costado un pocoo asi ke si saben alguna que otra palabra en gitano me la dicen para poder usarla...

en cuanto al ficcc haber si les gusta y toda idea es bienvenida...como actualizare am nose el ritmo como dije cuesta escribirlos por sus palabras pra darle mas realismo...

ahh esta enfocado a los gitanos de chile ke es lo ke conosco!

ahora sii haber ke tal...espero firmas jajaja chau


	2. Chapter 2

perdón por los miles de años que deje esto abandonado pero uff mi vida ah sido un caos asi que tratare de terminar los fic para no dejarlos con las ganas y a mi dejarme sin completar mis tareas...espero y les guste. perdón por no responder los mensajes pero esque no sabia que responder..en fin

* * *

><p><span><strong>capitulo 2 amigos o enemigos?<strong>

un dia despues

quinn se encontraba en la oficina de su padre russel frabray, un hombre que habia perdido a su esposa hace unos años y por ende habia criado a su unica hija de forma educada y de fuerte caracter ya que era la heredera universal de la pesquera fabray negocio que russel heredo de su padre, este negocio otorgaba la gran parte del campo laboral de lima, por ende russel no disponia de mucho tiempo para cuidar de quinn por lo que su madre sue la ayudaba en esa tarea.

la abuela sue era una persona de pensamientos antiguos, clasista y muy distinguida, si bien en un principio no acepto la homosexualidad de quinn despues de pensarselo mucho y viendo la condicion que quinn tenia le parecio lo mas correcto que se casara con una buena mujer ya que el beneficio era que podia procrear al futuro heredero.

la familia fabray era la mas acomodad, tenian mucho dinero y por lo tanto quinn tenia muchas responsabilidades pero eso la volvia a aveces arrogante.

los tiempos en la pesquera fabray estaban dificiles ya que la pesca no estaba rindiendo y russel pese a que intento por todos los medios ocultarlo ya no podria seguir sosteniendolo y muy a su pesar tubo que vender su magnifica casa de tres pisos algo colonial y de color blanca pero lo mas dificil era contarle a su familia que debian cambiarse de lugar.

Sue: ni muerta me vas a sacar de mi casa!- decia enoja

Russel: pero si hace un mes que esta ya no es su casa- decia ya cansado

Sue: no tenias ningun derecho a venderla- decia muy enojada

Russel: pero si te lo acabo de explicar, las deudas que tiene la pesquera no nos dejaron otra alternativa-.

Sue: podrias haber vendido alguna otra cosa-

Russel: pero si la casa era nuestra unica alternativa

Sue: aii la casa, la casa, la casa, ni siquiera me has dicho quien la compro?- decia un poco mas tranquila

Russel: el banco mama, se lo eh dicho un millon de veces.

Sue: si tu padre estuviera vivo, no hubiera dejado que cometieras este tremendo crimen- decia desilucionada

Russel: si mi padre estuviera vivo, el hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo, ya por favor no me lo haga mas dificil las cosas - decia tomando asiento a su lado- tenemos que entregar la casa hoy dia mismo.

Sue: NO! ya te dije que de aqui solo me sacas muerta- decia muy testaruda, se levanta y se va rumbo a su cuarto

Russel: mama por favor entienda- pero es interrumpido por Sam un empleado de Russel y mano derecha de el, algo asi como su asistente.

Sam: buenos dias señora Sue- pero es ignorado- buenos dias jefe, oiga y si voy a buscar al padrecito para que hable con ella y asi convencerla, ya sabe el poder que tiene el sobre ella.

Russel: no Sam pero gracias, diablos y Shue que tampoco esta, me las tendre que arreglar yo solo.

Shue era el hermano de russel, y si es el famoso padrecito de la ciudad de lima, muy querido por la gente de alli, aficionado a la musica por eso imparte clases en MH como profesor de musica y tiene un muy buen grupo de coro llamado glee club liderado por quinn su nieta.

el padre Shue es un pilar fundamental en la crianza de quinn si bien tuvo que andar de viaje para su enseñanza sacerdotal siempre estaba al tanto de lo que sucedia con su testaruda madre y su hermano y sobrina, llegando la adoslecencia quinn tenia que entender muchas cosas y alli estuvo su tio Shue para ayudarla a entender y hacer entender a la gente que quinn era una persona normal.

tres horas despues

en el pasillo de la casa fabray se encontraba Russel, Quinn y Sam tratando de convenser a sue que decia salir para entregar la casa.

Russel: mama entienda que debemos entregar la casa!- decia golpeando la puerta.

Sam: jefe, su mama no habra hecho alguna locura- decia todo nervioso

Quinn: no digas estupideces Sam- dice muy enojada y se acerca a golpear la puerta-

Sam: pero si ella no digo que de aqui no la sacaban ni muerta?

Russel: escuchaste algo Quinn?- decia todo angustiado ya que las palabras de sam lo habian puesto nervioso tanto a el como a su hija.

Quinn: no escucho nada- decia golpeando la puerta.

y asi los tres se vuelven locos golpeando la puerta, por otro lado los gitanos se encontraban en el campamento.

Shelby: ee amor no dijiste que tenias una sorpresa a nuestras hijas?- decia acariciando su mejilla

Leroy: ee sii para el cumpleaños de nuestras princesas le dire cual es el gran obsequio que les tengo- decia muy sonriente porque sabia que el regalo seria muy bien recibido por ellas

Shelby: bueno amor, despues de todo hoy nuestras princesas cumpliran sus 17 años ya seran todas unas mujeres grandes, ya deben tener algun novio para ir pensando en casarse.

Leroy: eso lo tengo mas que claro pero tus hijas son tan testarudas que aun no aceptan a jessy y a roy en compromiso- decia fustrado

Shelby: hijas tuyas nomas son, almenos Brittany es mas convencible pero Rachel si que es testaruda y no tiene intenciones de contraer matrimonio con nadie.

Leroy: bueno eso debe cambiar y para eso tu su madre debe hablar con ellas- decia un enojado rey

Shelby: ok amor, yo hablare con ellas ahora descanzemos que en unas horas tenemos fiesta!

mientras en el campamento gitano todo se iba acomodando y arreglando para el festejo de las hermanas fabray porque casualmente o quizas no ambas tenian la misma edad y cumplian años el mismo dia, en la casa fabray las cosas eran completamente distintas.

una Sue era sacada en silla ya que se rehusaba a caminar de la casa, subida a una camioneta super amarrada y gritando como una loca era lleva a la nueva casa un poco mas chica pero muy bonita.

Sue: no no no! yo no me quedo en esta pocilga, horacio! eliang!

Russel: no mama horacio y eliang los tube que despedir.

Sue: nunca te voy a perdonar esto jamas.

Judy: mire señora sue almenos tendra un hogar y donde comer si supiera lo que me dice mi madre de las personas que sufren por no tener que comer- decia la novia de Russel, judy era una maestra y actual novia de russel, llevaban unos tres años y este aun no le pedia matrimonio, tenia buenrelacion con Quinn pero son su suegra no tanto.

Sue: te agradeceria que no te metas judy, esto es estrictamente familiar y nose que haces aqui.

Russel: mama no te metas con ella, desquitate conmigo-

Quinn: ya abuela te prometo que esto es pasajero por favor coopera.

Sue: esta bien- decia tomando aire- pero quiero que traigan todos mis muebles- decia ya entrando a la casa.

Russel: mama hay algo que no le eh contado, el banco se quedo con la casa y con todo lo que habia en ella.

y asi Sue fabray se desmayo, mientras en el campamento de los gitanos la gente estaba preparada para dar inicio a la fiesta de cumpleaños de las hermanas berry.

Shelby: ya estan listas mis princesas?-

Brittany: yo estoy lista male (mama)

Shelby: te ves hermosa hija, y tu Rachel porque aun no estas lista, ponte el vestido que te compramos en europa de una vez que tu dade (padre) va a dar comienzo a sus fiestas.

Rachel: ok male ya voy- dice caminando a su carpa.

si bien este dia para muchos es algo emocionante para rachel no lo es, ya que el ser mayor implica ser esposa y formar famila, algo que no estaba dispuesta a tener todabia.


	3. Chapter 3

hola...gracias por leer la historia después de mil tiempo y bueno no se si alguien sea tan amable de regalarme una imagen para los avatar de ambas historias, se los agradecería y bueno yo se que quieren mucho faberry pero estos capítulos son importantes para desarrollar la historia...

pd: alguien que me hiso una acotación sobre el nombre del padre que yo puse que era shue pero en realidad es William hay fue un error mio asi que gracias por fijarte en eso...y bueno estoy tratando de obviar las palabras gitanas porque para algunas son enredosas y solo uso un poco para no perder el efecto y eso..besos

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3<strong> **Feliz cumpleaños**

horas mas tardes.

la fiesta de cumpleaños de las gitanas berry habia comenzado y todo marchaba de maravilla, gitanos cantaban y bailaban, bebian agua ardiente y hablaban de sus vidas y proyectos en su negocio que era compra y venta de autos.

ya estando en la mesa cenando las tipicas comidas cada gitano hace un brindis para felicitar a las hermosas gitanas berrys por su nuevo año de vida, en la fiesta estaba invitado sin duda william fabray el padrecito de la comunida quien era intimo amigos de los gitanos ya que si bien ellos tenian a su propia virgen siempre acudian a william para que les de su bendicion.

William: bueno querida comunidad gitana, a las festejadas rachel y brittany berry les quiero hacer llegar la bendicion de cristo, que sea muy felices y tengan mucha paz.- les decia mientras les daba un abrazo

Rachel y Brittany: sarsan (gracias)

Jessy: demos paso a la entrega de los regalos, yo bella gitana te regalo mi corazon y mi amor y espero que pronto aceptes ser mi prometida.- le dice mientras le entrega una cajita en la cual habia un brazalette dibujadas con estrellas.

Rachel: sarsan jessy, esta muy lindo.- obviamente la morena estaba incomoda ya que con las palabras de jessy solo se sintio mas presionada, algo que fastidiba del chico.

y asi fueron pasando los regalos hasta que llegamos al mas importante.

Leroy: haber mis queridas hijas, ya estan creciendo y yo se con su madre que ustedes tienen un sueño de independencia antes del matrimonio, nosotros con su male hemos decidido obsequiarles una casa para que vivan juntas y mas comodas.- decia muy emocionado

hubo un silencio en la fiesta, que un gitano viviera en una casa era demostracion de que iban avanzando en la modernidad, las gitanas berrys estaban en estado de shock

Leroy: que pasa! porque el silencio?, yo como rey de los gitanos tengo que estar acorde a las nuevas generaciones y es por eso que eh decidido regalarles a mis hijas una casa...mis amores les ah gustado su regalo?

Rachel y brittany: siiii dade, male...gracias...- decian mientras los abrazaban

Shelby: bueno yo quiero hacer un soshipei (salud) por el amor, porque es hoy el que nos tiene reunidos a todos hoy en esta mesa, el amor a nuestras hijas y princesitas gitanas...que continue la fiesta.- decia mientras alzaba la copa

mientra la fiesta continuaba muy cerca de alli iba pasaba por afuera russel fabray con su novia judy y observaban el festejo a lo lejos.

judy: deben ser muy lindas las fiestas gitanas, mira como rien y bailan.- decia emocionada

Russel: a mi me parecen ordinarias.- decia avanzando

Judy: hay russel no entiendo tu mala onda con ellos

Russel: no hay nada que entender simplemente no me gustan, ahora si te voy a pedir que cambiemos el tema porque no quiero terminar discutiendo contigo y pasemos esta noche bien ok amor.- decia tomando su mano y dejando un delicado beso.

mientras la fiesta continua la gente festejaba pero habia una gitana que no estaba tan feliz.

Brittany: male has visto a Rachel?.- decia preocupada

Shelby: no, anda a buscarla debe estar por hay dile a rory que te acompañe.- decia sentada en la fogata que compartia con su esposo y sus amigos gitanos.

Leroy: que le pasara a esa niña?.- decia mirando serio a Shelby

Shelby: no se, debe ser que extraña europa y aun no se acostumbra a aqui pero no te preocupes que Brittany ya sabe que hacer.- decia abranzando a su marido

Rachel se encontraba recorriendo un poco la ciudad y a lo lejos ve sentada a quinn fabray fumando un cigarrillo, la rubia estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que no se da cuenta que rachel se encontraba justo detras de ella.

Rachel: me convidas un cigarro paisana?.- decia con las manos en la cadena y una sonrisa que mataba.

Quinn: Si.- se sorprende pero de inmediato le da una sonrisa coqueta y le ofre el paquetito de cigarros.

Rachel: fuego si que no tengo.- le dice recibiendo el cigarro

Quinn: yo...yo tengo.- se acerca y le prende el encendedor

Rachel: gracias.- le sonrie.- sabes me caiste en gracia, dame tu mano para leerte la suerte, yo ahora no te voy a pedir ningun dinero, pero una vez que yo termine tu tienes que poner una cosita aqui en mi mano para agradecermelo.- le decia sonriente

Quinn: ya...ok.- dice nerviosa la mano y la cercania de rachel la estaba matando, no entendia como una fabray pudiera sentirse asi por alguien como ella.

Rachel: tu te vez contenta, te ries pero dentro de tu corazon hay una pena muy grande, es verda o no es verdad.- le dice mirandola

Quinn: puede ser.- si bien al principio se reia presa de sus propios nervios el que le alla dicho sobre su pena si la hizo ponerse seria.

Rachel: aqui veo un viaje que no se realiza, veo mucho enredo y tristeza, hay mucha envidia de gente que te quiere ver mal.- le dice mirandola seria pueso no le gusto mucho la fortuna de la rubia

Quinn: enserio! que raro.- habia quedado pensativa con la informacion que le daba la morena

Rachel: sabes que te voy a dar un amuleto, pasame tu mano.- deposita el amuleto en la mano de quinn.- sopla con fé.- quinn lo hiso.- ahora guardalo bien que esto te ayudara a proteger los malos espiritus, te dije la verdad o te dije la mentira?.- le dice sonriendo y la mirada de quinn la atrapo por unos segundos se quedaron mirando

Brittany: Rachel!.- gritaba mientras se acercaba junto con rory.- nos tenias preocupados.-

Rory: tu sabes que no es bueno que una gitana este paseando sola por la calle.- le dice a rachel mientras mira seriamente a quinn

Rachel: lo se, ahora iba.- le dice mirandolos

Brittany: hey paisana tienes un cigarro que me regales.- dice sonriendole

Quinn: ehh sii, toma.- le ofrece el paquete.- tu tambien quieres?.- le ofrece a rory

Rory: no, yo tengo los mios propios, bueno vamos que tus padres deben estar preocupados.- dice arrastrando a brittany y a rachel

se quedan mirando y la morena se despdido con una bella sonrisa y un adios, la rubia se habra quedado unos tres minutos pegada en la misma posicion en la que vio partir a rachel, definitivamente se repetia que aquella morena debia ser de ella.

al otro dia

el barco pesquero llegaba a las orillas con muy malas noticias la pesca fue realmente mala y la economia iba baja, russel tubo que despedir a unos 6 trabajadores mas, cosa que traia de los nervios a la familia fabray, por otro lado las gitanas junto a otros 5 gitanos ya se encontraban recibiendo en el muelle los baules que venian de europa con sus pertenencias y obsequios para la comunidad gitana.

Russel: que hacen en mi puerto?.- decia enojado

todos los gitanos al verlo y escucharlo se enojan pero jessy se va encontra de el, pero es sujetado por sam quien estaba al lado de su jefe.

Sam: tranquilo gitano.- decia sugetandolo

Shelby: buenos dias Russel.- el decir su nombre todos se quedaron callados incluyendo a russel.

Russel: que significa todo este escandalo?.- decia cambiando de tema

Shelby: solo estabamos descargando nuestras cosas del barco.-

Russel: y no encontraste otro lugar mas adecuado que este?.- decia serio

Shelby: mas adecuado que este? si aqui llegan los barcos.- decia confusa

Russel: SI, pero resulta que este muelle es mio y de mi familia.- decia ya alterado

Shelby: ah bueno disculpa no lo sabia.-

Russel: bueno ahora ya lo sabes, asi que quiero que tu y toda esta tropa de ordinarios se valla de aqui o sino llamare a la policia.- decia alterado

los gitanos que se encontraban alli estaban tan enojados que lo unico que querian era saltar encima de Russel y darle su merecido pero las gitanas los sostenian como podian para que no se armara un escandalo.

Shelby: Russel, porque no arreglamos esto de la mejor manera, yo no sabia que este era tu muelle.- decia tratando de calmarlo

Russel: no te creo afuera dice que esta prohibido el ingreso a extraños, oh todabia no sabes leer?.- decia ironico

Rachel: oiga no trate a si a mi madre paisano rencoroso.- decia la morena desafiante

shelby: ya tranquira rachel, y russel estando afuera aprendi muchas cosas.- le decia seria

Russel: si claro, pero evidentemente no aprendiste a respetar la propiedad privada.- le decia ironico

Shelby: bueno si tienes tanto problema te pago.- le decia seria

Russel: no, no es un problema de dinero, es un problema de respeto algo que los gitanos no saben.- decia riendo

los gitanos cada vez mas enojados por las palabras de russel se comienzan a acercar.

Shelby: ya basta! tranquilos.- decia calmandolos

Russel: como estan acostumbrados a instalarse en cualquier lugar sin pedir permiso a nadie.- decia serio

Shelby: si tienes problemas conmigo no te voy a permitir que te desquites con mi gente.- le decia apuntandolo con el dedo

Russel: no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, quiero el muelle desocupado en 10 minutos mas apartir de ahora, esta claro!, Sam vamos.- se da media vuelta y ve que sam no estaba a su lado.- Sam!

Sam: solo tengo 500 pesos pero gracias, ya voy jefe.- corre al lado de su jefe ya que en medio de la pelea sam se encontraba leyendo su mano con una de las gitanas.

Gitana: no te olvides de lo que te dije paisano

Sam: noo! gracias.

una vez que Russel y Sam dejaron al muelle los gitanos continuaron con cargar los baules en las camionetas, pero la discusion entre russel y su madre para la morena no habia pasado desapercibido.

Shelby: miren lo que hay en este baul.- abre la caja y se encontraba la imagen de la santa de los gitanos santa sara una virgen negra.

los gitanos emocionados y agredecidos deciden ir a dejarla en la iglesio como parte del resto de los santos, una vez que llegan alli la comunidad de lima se encontraba de misa realizada por el padre willam frabray, la gente al verlos llegar comienzan a hacer comentarios entre ellos enojados por la intromision y blasfemia de una virgen no conocida por la sociedad, pero la mas enojada era Sue que se encontraba al lado de quinn en primera fila, ella al igual que russel odiaba a los gitanos y a una en particular, una vez que los gitanos colocan la virgen por orden de william Shelby se queda mirando desafiante a una Sue fabray quien la observa con desprecio, desconociendo las miradas coquetas que se daban Rachel y quinn.

Shelby: puedes seguir con tu misa padre y disculpa por la interrupcion nosotros nos retiramos.-

William: nadie los esta hechando ya les dije que son bienvenidas en la casa del señor.-

Gitana: lo sabemos padrecito pero mejor venimos despues para ver a nuestra virgen, vamos shorrie(cariño).- le dice una de las viejas gitanas a shelby

mientras iban saliendo Rachel y Quinn no se habian parado de mirarse y sonreir algo que no paso desapercibido para Brittany, una vez que salieron de la iglesia.

Jessy: Shelby donde llevamos las cosas de los baules.-

Shelby: bueno siganme.-

despues de un largo trayecto los gitanos se encontraban afuera de la nueva casa de las gitanas berry, una casa grande y de lujo, con diseños coloniales y de color blanco.

Brittany: que bonita male parece un castillo.- decia embobada

los gitanos emocionados comienzan a bajar las cosas y entrarlas en las casa, las gitanas recorrian las que iban a ser sus cuartos.

Rachel: esta muy linda la casa male gracias.-

Shelby: bueno con tu dade la compramos para que no extrañaras tanto españa y te quieras devolver.-

Brittany: no creo que se devuelva a españa male, yo la vi bien entretenida haciendo ojitos con la paisana rubia

Rachel: eso es mentira, yo no estaba mirando a nadie.- dice seria

Brittany: yo misma te vi en la iglesia, era la misma que nos dio el cigarro anoche.- decia segura

Shelby: espero que eso no sea cierto rachel, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando una chilena se junta con un no gitano y peor si es gay.-

Rachel: no necesito que me lo recuerden, yo lo tengo bien claro.- dice enojada

Brittany: que bueno hermanita, por que yo no estaria contenta si te expulsaran por culpa de una no gitana.- le dice mientras la abraza y la morena se deja abrazar tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

mientras tanto Shelby habia obsequido a los gitanos los muebles de la casa para su venta ya que ellas tenian los propios, la gente que pasaba por fuera creia que los gitanos estaban robando y deciden ir en busca de los fabray, la comunidad de lima ya se habian agrupado para osbervar lo que parecia ser el principio del caos.


End file.
